Happy Nayru's Eve
by Lisilgirl
Summary: Zelda finally moves into her own house just as an unexpected visitor from her past shows up. She can't let him be alone on Nayru's Eve, even if there's some...tension. [ZeldaxLink. Holiday fluff.]


A/N: I am...alive? Honestly, it's good to check in and be back. I wanted to write a _little_ drabble, and it ended up being a little bit longer than I thought. Anyway, happy celebrations to wherever you are!

Other note: I am now posting/updating old stories on Archive of Our Own. Feel free to check me out there: /users/Lisilgirl

XXX

Happy Nayru's Eve

XXX

It was a petite little thing. A two-bedroom, two-bath, old Hylian style house with cheerful natural wood board beveled siding the color of honey, a narrow ledge protecting a decent porch with a view of the dormant front garden and an ancient oak tree towering by the sidewalk. The foundation tilted at an uncomfortable angle and the ancient paint was peeling along every surface. There was a slatted wooden fence completely around the back of the property with a gate and a tiny one car driveway.

Zelda took a deep breath, smiling as she pulled into the driveway. A whine at her side drew her attention away.

"Hey girl," she cooed, "We're finally home."

Naydra yipped and her whole body quivered, wagging from nose to tail. Her bright blue eyes went cross-eyed for a minute before she yawned in anxiousness. When Zelda's hand drew close, the dog licked it uncontrollably.

Zelda cooed, "Oh, I know, I know baby girl." She vigorously scratched Naydra's head and ruff before planting a sloppy kiss on her head and kicking open her car door and popping up from the driver's seat. "Let's go!"

Naydra bolted out of the car and dove into the brittle, broken foliage around the front yard, sniffing before relieving herself on a patch. Her fluffy tail made a triumphant flag. Like she agreed this was home, she jumped to the porch and sniffed around and around.

Zelda laughed, checking her pockets for the house keys, still shiny and new from the realtor's office. She glanced down the road at the other mismatched houses, then back to hers.

Taking a contemplative look at the house, Zelda lifted her phone and snapped a picture.

Her first house.

She smiled, quickly sending a few texts with the photo to Malon, Sheik, and her family group message. Her finger hovered over another name, but with a sigh, she left him off the list. He wouldn't get it anyway.

She stuffed the phone back into her coat pocket and shivered a little against the winter chill. Naydra was giving her a look while still exploring the house. Gathering up the grocery bags and the box of cleaning supplies under one arm, Zelda took another deep breath, set her shoulders, and slammed her car door shut, crossing the front yard onto the porch. Naydra snuffled at her jeans. Eager and ready to be out of the nippy air - when had it gotten so cold?- Zelda unlocked the front door and entered her house.

Naydra zoomed inside, nose frantically sniffing into each and every corner, ears up, seeming eager at the available space. Zelda smiled. The walls were a neutral white with antique cherry beadboard halfway up the wall, broken up by wooden doors and framing. The receiving room, as the realtor had explained, originally held formal seating and a tea table, but right now, only Zelda's busted couch and beloved coffee table were situated along the back wall. A few pens and a notepad sat on top, untouched from her last visit where she'd set up a cleaning list.

Wandering down the narrow hallway into the refurbished kitchen, Zelda smiled at the light coming in from the back windows, the wood gleaming in the morning. A cheerful little fireplace with a mantle took up a section of the outer wall; maybe she'd call the chimney sweep and get that going for heat instead of the radiators. She set down the bucket full of cleaning supplies - mentally reminding herself to get the mop and broom out of her car later - and walked around the kitchen island to the pantry, digging in the bag to place the box of KakarikO's out, fondly placing it on the top shelf along with her favorite, Wildberry Triforce Clusters. Into the fridge went a pack of lunchmeat, cheese slices, and a box of Lon Lon Milk. Zelda wondered if Malon would ever give her grief for buying the store stuff.

She took a deep breath, hands on the counter, staring out into the backyard. Whistling for Naydra, she opened the back door and took a few steps out into the cold air.

The backyard was a mess: weeds poking out of the unruly grass everywhere, the trees in desperate need of pruning, the flower beds tiny and shoved along the back brick fence. There was no seating, a crumbling patio, and a door into the rickety garage she definitely did not trust to last much longer. In her mind, she went over how she might rip up the entire brickwork under her feet, level and create a cobblestone entertaining area, then get a load of fresh dirt and get wildflower seeds and a few Silent Princesses from the Korok Garden Shoppe, and let those take over instead of the prickly weeds.

Naydra enjoyed it, regardless. She whined and leapt around, chasing an errant squirrel from the back flower bed.

She opened the door, wondering how much a doggy door cost, laughing as Naydra hurriedly ran to the door, a reproachful look on her face. Clearly she didn't enjoy being out by herself. Zelda let her in, giving her ruff and ears a vigorous scratch in excitement.

It would be a challenge to get this house ready, but Zelda grew excited by the second. Her own space.

A few distant knocks sounded from the front door. Naydra sprinted through the hall with a warning bark, prancing and whining. Zelda grinned and trotted over, throwing it wide.

"Happy housewarming!" Malon immediately scooped Zelda into a tight squeeze, smelling like fresh laundry and a hint of animal and hay, dressed in her heavy, fleece-lined foreman jacket and sturdy jeans. Her red hair spilled from below a knitted beanie. With Naydra dashing between their feet and happy yipping, Malon giggled, "I can't stay long, but I brought this!" A heavy bottle of wine made its way into Zelda's hands.

"Thank you, thank you," Zelda gratefully accepted, giving Malon space to enter while she shut the door. Her friend kneeled to allow Naydra full access to her face for kisses.

Malon smiled, standing upright again and excitedly hugging Zelda again. "You did it! We're finally neighbors, girl!" She released her.

"Welcome to paradise then." The smile went a little wider on Zelda's face as she gestured to the house with its bare walls and floor. "Guess who's going to be spending Nayru's Day at the parents' instead of this place?"

Malon snorted at the torn up, two seat couch and a banged up coffee table. "Hey, you're welcome at the ranch. My dad and uncle wondered if you'd make it. Oh, he says you should come to the festival. They added an ice sculpture contest this year." Her eyes grew devious. "Maybe you _should_ have the party here, and instead of a pot luck, everyone brings furniture?"

"Good idea," Zelda rolled her eyes, wandering down the hallway into the kitchen, waving Malon to follow. "Sheik's supposed to help me move my old stuff in my parents' basement before the Goddess Blessing at least."

She rounded the corner to the kitchen, posing by the counter island. Malon ooed in appreciation before ransacking the cupboards, gently tapping the countertops, and eyeing the fridge's pitiful contents.

"Maybe that pot luck is a better idea. Are you not gonna buy anything besides cereal and...milk? I'll bring you milk tonight."

"You don't have to," Zelda shrugged. "That's really only for quick meals the next couple of days. Classes are done, so I might swing into the gala but I really don't want to stay, then I'll be at my parents' for Nayru's Day. By the time we get everything back in here, it might be right around the Goddess Blessing. Honestly, I'm just going to be cleaning the next couple of days."

Her best friend planted a hand on her hip, scowling. "I came here to be excited and you're not even happy you finally have your own place." Malon continued her tour around the kitchen, nodding in approval at the tiled backsplash and cozy hanging lamps. "Thank the Goddesses you're not in that crummy apartment anymore."

A twinge of nostalgia hit Zelda and she leaned on the counter, following Malon's progress around the dining room and into the living room beyond. "Hey, that apartment got me through a lot. Honestly, if I could have bought that…"

"Oh no, you do not." Malon's voice came in a hollow echo from the bathroom. "That apartment should be burned to the ground. Everything bad happened to you in that apartment."

"Um, really?" Zelda asked, annoyed. She wandered through the archway into the living room, catching Malon clambering up the stairs to the second floor. Zelda followed.

From the top of the stairs, Malon nodded, then rolled her eyes, popping her head into the guest bedroom, completely devoid of furniture. She entered, checking out the closet, mumbling, "I mean, you hooked up with Groose that once, Ralph stalked you around there, not to mention Ganondorf, you had that crazy roommate, oh, what's her name? Veronica? Vera?"

"Veran," Zelda corrected, leaning against a wall. "Yeah she was a little much."

"See, I'm right," Malon argued, slinking back out to the hallway and across to the extra room. It was a sweet little thing, all wood paneling and one built in bookshelf. "Huh. Are you gonna make this into a third bedroom?" She twisted around. Naydra whizzed past her, sniffing every edge of the tiny room.

"It's kinda small...I was thinking an office."

Malon nodded in approval, rubbing her hands together. "Master bed and bath through here?" She pointed toward a door toward the back.

"Yup, master bath. I don't really know what to do with it."

"You've got one of those nice ancient tubs though! Hey, hey," Malon's suggestive tone wafted around the corner. Zelda laughed, trotting through the door by the bedroom instead, poking her head through the door on the opposite side of the bathroom.

"Oh yes. Except the water pressure and heat are not real adequate in this house, so...gotta fix that first." Zelda did her best to let that thought go. "The shower downstairs works fine for now."

Malon wandered into the master, chuckling at the mattress just flopped onto the floor with overflowing sheets and pillows and blankets, peering out into the other hallway. "Girl, this is an awesome house and I'm so excited you're basically next door."

The red-head gave her another squeeze, warm and comforting. Zelda sighed before admitting, "I'm glad I'm not an hour and a half away. It was too much."

Malon's face sobered and her smile fell into a soft acknowledgement as she squeezed Zelda's hand. "You know I'm out to the ranch a lot, but dropping in for dinner is gonna be a thing. It won't be going weeks without seeing each other."

Throwing her best friend a grateful smile, Zelda joked, "I'll just have a pot of pumpkin soup on all the time."

"Oh gross. That stink would get everywhere," Malon giggled, releasing Zelda and heading back down the stairs. "These old houses soak up smells, I tell you."

"Hey! I like pumpkin soup."

"Whatever," Malon shrugged and slumped onto the floor by the stairs and played with the carpet, making kissy noises at Naydra before she gave up.

Zelda leaned against the perpendicular wall, letting her legs carry her body weight to the ground.

"So you like it?" she asked genuinely.

Malon flopped her hand around and chuckled, "It is your perfect house. No more cramped grading desk in the corner or dealing with your roommate's bathroom crap mixing in with yours. Lots of space for entertaining, a freaking amazing kitchen...and you have an office, Miss Professor!" She glanced around at the empty room. "You do need furniture as soon as possible though."

"I'll get it. And a few things from my parents," Zelda grinned. "Sheik offered to help me, and hopefully he'll bring some of his friends."

Curling a long strand of red hair, Malon's eyes narrowed mischievously as her smile turned into a smirk. "Are we thinking of a certain friend? Should I be around to snag one for me?"

Embarrassment flushed hot in Zelda's cheeks. "No, no, I meant there will be strong guys to haul stuff so I don't have to do it myself!"

"Suuuuure. You call me if a striking chap shows up."

"A striking _chap_? Who are you?"

Their giggles faded away in the carpeted room, and they sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Malon gave Zelda a strange look.

"How are you doing?" she asked slowly, eyes darting to the floor as she played with a strand of carpet, "Are you ready to start dating again, or just now's not the time?"

It took a moment to register the question. Zelda shrugged as her mouth twisted into a slight frown. "I catch myself getting angry every once in a while when I get those stupid email blasts from his company. But, for the most part…" she let out a breath, rolling her eyes and slumping further down the wall. "That whole thing was just a lot to handle and I don't think he realized I didn't want to be a trophy wife at the end of the day. I'm doing better. The house is going to give me enough company for the next few years anyway."

"Hey, I'll be here too!" Malon gently prodded, eliciting a laugh out of Zelda and lightening the mood again. The dust particles sparkled in the sun coming through the windows, the clouds finally giving up after the cold morning. The girls lounged for a few more minutes in silence before Malon sighed.

"It's my time. Pops will be wondering where I am. I'm in charge of the lights this year." With a dramatic groan, she got to her feet, helping Zelda up. "Yes on the festival next week?"

"I'll think about it," Zelda promised, nodding. "I just want to get the house ready and take it easy this year."

"Okay." She walked to the front door, hands trailing across the wood. "I better get updates here. And call me on moving day!" A finger threateningly pointed at Zelda.

With a bright smile, Zelda laughed, opening the front door. "Well, duh. Bye. Thanks for coming over." Naydra almost bounded out before Zelda grabbed her collar.

Malon tugged her hat a little lower and tightened the collar of her jacket before smiling. "Anything for you. Come to the festivaaaaallllllll…" She walked backwards down the steps, making ghostly noises, before waving. "Love you!"

"Love you!"

The redhead slid into her flatbed truck, starting the engine with a dull roar and giving a wave through the window before pulling away from the curb, no doubt headed straight to Lon Lon Ranch to get tangled in thousands of light strings.

Zelda shut the door and knelt next to Naydra and gave her a giant kiss on her face, playing with her ears.

"Well, let's get started."

XXX

After three days of scrubbing tile, sweeping, mopping, and oiling anything wooden, Zelda's hands were going to fall off.

She brushed back her freshly washed hair, wincing as she put healing lotion over her wrinkled and cracked hands; they burned uncomfortably for a minute. Her stomach rumbled. Maybe she really should have stocked the fridge with more than meat, cheese, and cereal.

The house positively shined after the intense care she'd given it. As soon as Malon had left, Zelda had dusted every inch of the house before washing problem walls with a gentle solution and oiling the old wood along the halls, the frames, and the doors until they returned to a vigorous shine. Next had been calling the chimney sweep to clear out the old refuse in the chimney, and prepping firewood by chopping off lower hanging dead limbs from the trees and collecting dried weeds, thanking the Goddesses it hadn't snowed yet, although her weather app on her phone kept alerting her to an incoming storm. She'd scrubbed the entire kitchen and bathroom, nearly gagging at the grime in the shower.

Malon had taken Naydra out to the ranch after Zelda answered the door a filthy mess one day, claiming the poor dog needed an escape. She'd sent Zelda pictures and video of the dog romping with the other ranch dogs, clearly having a blast in the nippy air. At night, when Malon returned her, the poor pup inhaled her food before she going straight upstairs and flopping into the bed, unmoving until the morning.

Taking a deep breath, Zelda pulled on her thick sweater. She needed more groceries. And maybe she'd swing by her apartment and pick up the last few boxes.

She picked up the keys and purse from the counter, rolled her long hair into a bun, and headed to the door, heading out and locking it behind her, pulling it tight.

If she went to the High Spirits market last, she could go run errands first, including changing her mailing address at the postal office, picking up the last box at her apartment and visiting management to get her deposit back, and by that time, it would be dinner, and she'd be -

"Zelda?"

Her heart pounded as her hands gripped her keys. In disbelief, she turned.

There he was, standing on the bottom step of her porch, a bit scruffier than the last time she'd seen him, blond hair falling all over despite the ponytail, hands shoved into his thick coat. His uncertain blue eyes met hers.

Link.

She snapped out of her trance.

"Link! You're back!"

She unconsciously brushed a few hairs behind her pointed ears, readjusting her keys as she flashed him a startled smile. She walked to the stairs and gave him a hasty hug, trying to rein in her pounding heart, pulling back to look at him. "I thought you weren't coming back for another three months!"

There were dark rings around his eyes and his face looked a little weathered. He gave a quirky smile, rubbing his hair sheepishly.

"My editor got sick of my travel bills. He said I could go," he joked, before shrugging, "I actually got back two weeks ago."

_Two weeks?_

"O-Oh," Zelda blinked. Link's face faltered with uncertainty. She swallowed and forced out an easy laugh, "What have you been doing, then?"

"Uh, I checked in with the office and then met up with my brother for a few weeks." Link gave a small smile, eyes growing relaxed. "I got part-time work up at the ranch prepping for that big festival about a week ago. Malon's the one who told me about your house."

"Well, I'm glad she did! I bet she's ecstatic you're helping." Somehow the banter loosened the knot in her chest. "How long are you here for? Please tell me you're not packing up before the Goddess Blessing!" She found her hand resting on his arm, his jacket rough under the tips of her fingers.

As if he'd vanished if she didn't touch him.

He shook his head, hair flopping like a mop. "Nah. I wanted to catch up with everybody before I negotiated another trip. You were on my list."

The smile he gave her almost melted her heart.

Almost.

She took a second before she motioned to the house. "Well, I bought a house! That's my new exciting news."

Link laughed, eyes following the wooden columns and beams of the porch, his hand reaching out to tap on it. "I think you picked a good one. Congrats."

She felt the little warmth in her heart flicker at the way his eyes softened. How long had it been since she'd seen him? A year and a half? She'd missed him so much and here he was, and all she wanted to do was draw him into a big hug but...

"Oh! I'm being rude!" Zelda exclaimed, forcing her thoughts away from that. "Come on in and look at it! I just finished cleaning and someone needs to see it."

His face brightened. "Sure. I saw Naydra up at the ranch. The little stinker's a lot bigger than I remember."

Zelda unlocked the door again, laughing at the nickname, "Yeah, I've been so busy Malon took pity on her and has been a little doggy day care for me." She opened the door, waving him inside. "Come in, come in."

Inside, Link removed his boots with some effort - "Sorry, lots of dirt. Don't want to mess up your floors" - and followed her along the corridor, tapping on the wooden frames, standing back to judge the floor's tilt. "I saw your foundation was buckling. When were you going to do something about it?"

"Um, I've about used up my free money on the deposit, so I probably can't get to it until next summer. I'm good as long as the walls don't start cracking," Zelda explained, dancing a little in front of him, tempted to strike a pose like she had with Malon but refraining. Instead, she twirled, then gestured to the fireplace. "Do you like it?"

Link's eyes flashed around the room as he nodded, swinging methodically into the kitchen and opening one or two cupboards before glancing into the open pantry. Zelda's heart rate spiked as he paused, his fingertips reaching out to pick up the KakarikO's. A boyish grin lit his face. "I missed these so much!"

Zelda took a few steps forward. "Did they not have them in Termina?"

"No! I tried every single store." He flipped the box from the front to the back, laughing under his breath at the cartoon jokes. "I'm tempted to steal these."

He stood so comfortable and easy in her kitchen, afternoon light starting to fall into the darkness around him. His eyes swung up to meet hers. A warm feeling trickled into her chest, leaving her breathless.

He broke eye contact first, putting the box of cereal back hastily as Zelda composed herself, wrapping her hand around her keys to keep them from clattering. Link cleared his throat, gesturing to the floor again.

"You know, I have a few contacts over at Bolson Construction. I could get Hudson or Mutoh to come over and do an inspection."

Zelda nodded in agreement, eyes focusing on the keys before she answered, "I would really appreciate it." She popped her head up with the widest smile she could manage and turned away, gesturing to the rest of the house. "Want to see upstairs?"

He didn't hear her. He seemed to realize she was still holding the keys and her wallet. "You were on your way out," he suddenly stated, shaking his head. He gestured toward the front door, "I can head if you have stuff to do."

"Well," she conceded with a small hum, giving him a wry smile. "I was on my way out to do a few errands. But I wanted to catch up a little and show off the house."

Link shook his head, matching her weak smile with his own, "I'll kick myself out then."

He probably meant it as a joke, but it stung. "Hey, I wanted to chat so…" She followed him back out, watching as he slipped back into his boots and laced them in well practiced strokes. "Sorry for the bad timing. Can we meet up for dinner or lunch sometime before Nayru's Day?" When he hesitated, standing tall, Zelda sweetly put a hand on his arm again. "I really do want to catch up. Is your phone number still the same?"

He stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. Yours?"

"Of course," a little confused, Zelda shook her head. After getting back outside and locking the door, she politely asked, "What's your schedule? Do you have to work at the festival tomorrow?"

Link shrugged. "I don't think so, but I don't really have plans, so I thought I'd help out. I can drive the sleigh or something." Link dug his hands into his pockets, bouncing from foot to foot. His eyes lowered. It looked like he wasn't going to continue before he managed, "Dark might be going with Midna to Zant's bash. I figured I'd just hang out at the house if he does."

Zelda could hear the feigned coolness in his voice and she sputtered, "What? Dark's not going to hang out with you?"

A shrug. "Well, Midna had plans."

A little suspicion trickled into Zelda's mind, but she pushed it aside as she glanced at her watch. She needed to head out or else she'd miss the post office. "Hey, text me your schedule, okay? I want to plan something."

"Sure." Link's arm awkwardly encircled her in a side hug before she could properly face him and he extricated himself with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. "See you." He turned away toward a beat up car that clearly wasn't his.

Zelda waved a little, walking to her car, calling, "See you. I'll text you tonight then!"

He threw a hand up to let her know he'd heard her before getting into the car. She watched as he settled himself and started the car, driving off without a backward glance.

A small bubble of _something_ filled her gut.

_What. The. Hell._

XXX

Lying on her mattress, Naydra cuddled into her side, Zelda stared at the text message she'd sent to Link nearly three hours ago.

_Hey! It was good to see you. Plans for tomorrow?_

No response yet.

The radiator hummed pleasantly across the room, warm waves of heat making their way across the empty space to Zelda and her dog. Sighing, she let the phone flop into her chest, staring at the white ceiling in the darkness.

Her phone buzzed and she nearly broke a finger trying to open the messages. Disappointed, she saw it was just from Malon.

_Z: You didn't tell me Link was up at the ranch! _

_M: dude, i thought he'd talk to you before me_

_M: sorry_

_M: hes a real help around the ranch tho. He offered to work tomorrow_

Zelda pressed her lips together and glared at the phone, tempted to throw it across the room.

_Z: Well he has nothing else to do. He told me dark's going out with Midna and he literally has nothing else_

_M: hey he may not care. He's been gone and it mit be weird back here_

_Z: What the hell does that mean?_

_M: haha he was gone? for like almost two years? everyones moved on without him _

_Z: Well, I wanted to see him!_

_Z: I messaged and emailed him and he never responded_

_M: today?_

_Z: No, when he was in Termina._

_M: hell i dont know. Maybe he was real busy doing all that exploring and writing_

_Z: He had a phone and a computer. I think he could have responded_

_M: dont take it out on me!_

_M: text him instead!_

_Z: I HAVE. He's not responding_

_M: shit_

_M: dude im falling asleep. Tell me tomorrow if you want me to text him_

_Z: Okay. Good night_

After a few minutes of Malon not responding, Zelda sighed, feeling tears of frustration growing behind her eyes.

She was damn near thirty-two and her friends still acted like they were in high school.

She rolled onto her side, putting her phone down and squeezing Naydra close, breathing in her warm scent as her dog groaned and kicked a foot into Zelda's leg. The exhausted dog snuggled further in under the blanket. Zelda tried to take deep breaths, counting in and out, mentally trying to watch her breath rise and fall.

She didn't remember falling asleep. Instead, she remembered waking up to her phone vibrating.

Gingerly in the dark, she found the phone, groggily trying to read the contact information. She blinked to clear her eyes. Her heart leaped.

Link was calling.

"Shit, shit, shit," she mumbled, clearing her throat and hitting the answer before it went to voicemail.

"Hey," she breathed.

"Hey," his voice seemed a little surprised, as if he wasn't expecting her to answer. She heard shuffling in the speaker. Abrupt, he blurted, "I'm sorry for being an ass today."

"What?" Zelda sat a little upright, leaning against the wall. "You weren't an ass. I was the one...I don't know, kicking you out?"

There was a tired laugh. "Well, I'm still sorry." He paused, then said, "I only have to work in the morning tomorrow. Talon told me I don't have to drive since a bunch of volunteers wanted to help."

Zelda's spirits lifted a little and she clutched the blanket to her chest. "Hey, that's nice. Is Dark actually going to that party?"

"Yeah, I think so…" his voice trailed off a little.

"Did...were you going to go too?" Zelda willed Link to talk. "If not, can we do something?"

A deep breath. "I thought you'd have plans. Aren't you going with Ganondorf to your parents' gala?"

It felt like a knife sliding neatly into her chest.

He must have heard her stunned silence. "Zelda?"

_He didn't know. _

_Of course he didn't know. He was gone when it happened._

Even stranger was the overwhelming feeling of relief. She smiled.

"We're not together anymore." Zelda delicately pet Naydra's fur under the blanket. Taking a deep breath, she softly explained, "I broke off the engagement about four months ago." Quiet but firm.

There was more shuffling behind the speaker and it sounded like a door closing, the sounds of cars and the humming of a light crackling through. Link's voice came in embarrassment, "Zelda, I didn't know. Malon didn't say anything." He added briskly, "Hey, it's okay if you want quiet. Don't change your plans on my account. I do pretty good on my own."

Zelda shook her head. She could feel the exhausted quiver starting behind her eyes. "I don't want you to be alone. You just got back."

"Zel…"

Her nickname. Her heart gave a little lurch.

Coughing to hide the emotion brewing in her voice, she ordered, "Link, you cannot spend Nayru's Eve alone. As your friend, I will not allow it."

The silence didn't seem bad. If anything, her intentions were clear. There came a murmur _"Did you just order me...?"_ before he said louder, "Let me start over." He shifted again, and his voice filled her ears in a warm, confident tone, "Zelda, I would love to have dinner and catch up with you. Also, would you want to stop by the festival for fun?"

The surety in his voice made her smile. "I would be honored." She finally released the air from her lungs.

"Good," Link answered, before, "Uh, what time? Should I come over?"

A laugh broke free from her chest. It felt good.

"Let's say around six?

Link's echoing, relieved chuckle came in as he agreed, "Done. And dinner? Where would you like to go?"

A small, playful little tendril of hope slid into Zelda's chest and she responded, "How about I cook you dinner and you can actually look around my house? You'll probably know what's falling apart more than I will. We can swing by the festival after."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She smiled and cradled the phone, "Yes. Don't worry, I'll pick something easy. Maybe even KakarikO's."

That really got a belly laugh out of him and the sound filled her with warmth down to her toes. She curled into the blanket. Despite herself, she smiled and giggled back in the darkness.

"I trust you," Link answered. "I'll swing by tomorrow at six."

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow, Link."

"Bye, princess."

"Bye."

He hung up. She checked the time. Midnight. With a sigh, she sank back into the pillows, a smile finally fit across her face. She might actually sleep tonight.

_I've gotta go grocery shopping_, was the last thought before sleep took her.

XXX

The pasta bubbled away gently. The bread was wrapped in foil and waiting. Brussel sprouts just needed a glaze. Table was clean and chairs waited. Everything was...done.

Zelda took a deep breath, nervously running a cloth around the splattered countertops. There wasn't much else to clean or do. She glanced out of the window and shivered at the snow still pouring down from the whistling, darkened sky.

_Goddesses_, Zelda thought, _Please let Malon be okay. The ranch must be completely entrenched at this point._

A knock sounded at the door. Naydra's ears flicked up and she let out a deep, guttural bark as she dashed down the hall to the front door, waiting with her nose at the seam of the door.

Zelda smiled. Removing her apron and throwing it onto the floor in the pantry, she straightened her blouse and hastily trotted to the front door. She brushed a few strands of hair behind her ears, squared her shoulders, and opened the door.

Ringed in the halo of the outside sconces stood Link. He was dressed warmer than the day before, but she noticed his hair had been trimmed down. A toolbox and a bottle of champagne sat cradled in his hands. Snow fell in thick swaths behind him, nearly obliterating the streetlight, and a few snowflakes still clung to his hair from his trek in from the car.

"Welcome again," Zelda cheekily curtsied before drawing him inside. She took both items as he wrestled out of his coat. "Thank you for these."

Voice muffled under his jacket, he shrugged, "I thought we could use some fancy tonight."

Hearing his voice, Naydra exploded onto the scene and twirled around their feet, whining. Zelda shooed her back, setting down the tool box by the wall and holding the champagne aloft. "I was afraid you'd get stuck out there."

"I thought I'd get stuck out there too." He shivered, stomping his feet on the tile before removing his shoes. Naydra went in for the kisses and completely slobbered over his entire face. When he stood back to his full height, he met Zelda's eyes with a quick smile, wiping off some dog slobber. "But I made it."

Zelda felt the tinges of rosy red trying to blossom on her cheeks. She felt tongue-tied, but Link was focused on saying hello to her dog with a huge hug.

She turned away and ushered him back to the kitchen. He followed, gently bopping Naydra's nose as she jumped at his hanging hand every few feet. Zelda heard him talking to her under his breath, still clearly in love with her retriever. The kitchen, warm and fragrant with rolls and pasta sauce, opened up before her.

She slipped behind the counter and set down the chilled champagne, waving a hand at a rickety fold-out table and some patio chairs she'd found on clearance earlier in the day. She winked. "Please, won't you sit at my beautiful, hand-carved plastic style table?"

Link laughed, "Oh I couldn't dare sit with you here!" and set his elbows on the counter and leaned in, judging the deep pan. "What are we having?"

"A little pasta." Twisting the noodles around the aromatic sauce in the pan, pleased at the speckles of pepper and meat, Zelda proudly grabbed a plate and slid a serving of carbonara onto it, adding a few leaves of parsley on top. She allowed Link to study it while she bent and retrieved the toasted bread from the oven. Once that was set down, she pulled the baking sheet with roasted brussel sprouts from the top rack, finding a rag and setting it down. With a flourish, she spread her hands wide. "Welcome to Restaurant eu Zelda. We don't take your orders and this is the only meal on the menu."

Eyes lighting up, Link let out a belly laugh, and a giggle trickled out of Zelda watching his lips curl into a real smile. A little reminder bell went off in her brain.

"Would you mind pouring us some drinks?" she asked as she began plating the meal, so grateful that she'd only had to keep the food warm for fifteen minutes past six.

"Of course, princess," Link nodded, slightly glancing around for a towel. With a practiced hand, he opened the bottle and poured it into two mismatched coffee cups, a little grin starting to grow large. "Are these...uh...I love your cups."

"What's wrong with them?" Zelda laughed.

She took the plates to the table, making a kissy face at Naydra, nearly sitting down before grabbing some napkins from the counter. Link followed and set down a cup near her plate.

He took a sip from the cup. "Nothing. I told you I love them."

She rolled her eyes, then straightened and smiled at him, starting, "Thanks for coming. I'm sorry it's not more festive. At least we've got the snow?"

Link took a second to respond because he'd already stuffed a mouthful of carbonara noodles into his mouth. He didn't seem to hear her. Instead, he chewed thoughtfully and closed his eyes as he swallowed. "Dear Goddesses," he complimented, "That's amazing." He started forking another bite before he stopped. Suspiciously glancing up, he asked, "Did you say something?"

"Link Forrester," she chided, still smiling, noticing the way his hair, now dry and free from snow, swooped across his brow and how his eyes lit up at her teasing tone. She managed a little distantly, "You remind me of Darmani at the hot-dog eating contest."

"Oh you wound me," Link responded, fake stabbing himself in the heart as he took another sip of champagne. "Darmani would have already finished the plate!"

"It's true. I miss that rascal. Have you heard anything from him?" Zelda took a few delicate bites of her brussel sprouts.

Link's face twisted thoughtfully. "Not really. The last I'd heard he was still racing. I haven't been out to Mount Goron for probably four years. I know he got into the Patriarch Race with that last car he built and it was a big deal. I read some article on it when I was at Goron City and his famous cousin...what's his name? Darunia I think? was really hyping him up." Eating a brussel sprout, Link continued, "I should probably follow Goron racing more but I just don't have the time."

Zelda chewed and swallowed her bite, taking a swig of champagne, "Me neither. I don't know the last time I really even saw a sports channel on. Too much work to do, you know?"

Link cocked his head. "Speaking of...How is the university doing? Have you gotten tenure yet?"

"Well," Zelda answered after a minute, rolling her eyes. "I'm about halfway through the schedule. Professor Shikashi has been mentoring me on the networking and professional development and Shad and I have been coauthoring an article on the Legends of the Sky. We're really delving into the history as storytelling angle, and possibly bringing in the psychology department. But I'm still teaching a full roster of history classes at undergraduate levels." At Link's appalled face, she admitted, "It...is super busy. I don't feel like I have time for anything."

"It, uh, seems like you don't." Link leaned back in the chair, eyes growing wide. "Zel, honestly, you need a break."

"This is my break," she argued, hand lifting to the house, feeling her back twinge at the movement. "You'd be surprised at how the change in scenery has helped."

"I can imagine." His lips twisted in that type of smile that quickened her pulse. "I mean, I like the physical work. But this house...it's gonna take a lot more than elbow grease. Why'd you pick this one? It's just close to Malon's?"

Zelda took another few bites, contemplating his questions, chewing for a long time before swallowing. When Link grinned and topped his empty mug and refilled hers with more champagne, she murmured, "Look at its personality." Her eyes swept along the intricate paneling and the enchanting fireplace, crackingly merrily behind them. "It's been here for hundreds of years, and people have tried to change it, but I plan on restoring the original wood and replicating what I can't fix. I mean, I thought about trying to do more insulation or installing an entire heating and cooling system, but...I've been perfectly fine the last couple of days with the radiator and fireplace." She shrugged. "And it's close to Malon."

"I'm glad you found a place that feels like home."

Zelda peered at Link in surprise, watching the edges of his eyes turn into a smile, a real smile. It soothed any remaining tension Zelda felt hanging at the edges of their words. Link was a good friend, she remembered, and she was happy he was back here, with her. Whatever else had happened and despite the freezing cold, he was here.

The weather continued to howl outside the back door. Naydra had curled up in the corner by the fire, nose tucked into her tail. Visions of lights buried under too much snow and horses stamping in their stalls filled Zelda's imagination. She sighed, "Speaking of, I'm going to text Malon. I don't know what it's like out at the ranch."

Link stood, gathering the plates and silverware with a worried glance out the window. "That's not a bad idea. I haven't seen it storm like this since I was a kid."

Humming in agreement, Zelda pulled her phone out of her pocket, tapping out a message.

The sound of water in the sink drew her attention back to the man in her house. Link cheerfully whistled under his breath as he added soap to the dish brush and began cleaning the dishes, placing them up on the drying rack, also brand new. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"You know I can do those tomorrow, right?" She stood and wandered over, leaning against the fridge.

Link shrugged, glancing up to her. "I thought I'd make things easier."

A ding came from Zelda's phone. She checked the conversation.

_Z: The snow is so bad here! Are you going to be okay up there?_

_M: Thanx. Dad cancelled it we got the horses inside. Im staying up here tonight._

_Z: Thank Goddesses. I didn't want you to drive in that. Text me to tomorrow._

_M: is Link over?_

Zelda hesitated, then smiled.

_Z: Yup. _

_M: Ohhhhhhhhh get it gurl! DEETS_

_Z: Staaaaahp. Tomorrow._

She glanced back up as Link finished the pan and wiped his hands on his pants. "Malon's staying up there tonight. I'm assuming it was too bad for the party to start."

Link nodded in agreement. "I'd hate to see the roads. They've been slick in some spots with ice already." He hesitated. "Sorry we can't go on our date."

A moment of silence came up between them.

Trying to avoid the awkwardness, Zelda refilled their cups and motioned Link toward the living room, where a few moving boxes sat open. She'd moved the couch and coffee table in the back too, after much pushing and prodding.

"Come here. Look what I found while I was searching for kitchen supplies."

She slumped onto the floor, taking another deep sip of her champagne before digging into a box. Naydra, alerted by her movement, slunk into the room before snorting and lying down and closing her eyes. Link joined Zelda, patting the dog.

Struggling, Zelda finally gave Link her glass and then got to pulling out the huge books of photographs, trying not to crinkle the loose ones hanging out. She dusted it off before popping it open on the floor in between them.

"Look. Pretty much all those photos from college!" she pointed to the first few showcasing some strangely dressed, clearly drunk adults. "That's Halloween at Anju's. Kafei was that stupid fox- oh, look at Sheik! That was the ninja costume he found. You were the Hero of Time too!" She cocked her head, smiling at the memory of laughing and dancing in a too-small apartment, "I got my mom's old prom dress and went-"

Link suddenly laughed and pointed at another picture of Zelda twirling the skirt of her dress. "I remember! You ripped it!"

Zelda shook her head, grinning. "I had to fix that. I think I hid it for a couple of days while I stitched it." She pouted, "And I don't think _I_ ripped it! Anju stepped on it while I was dancing!"

Shuffling through more photos, the two of them argued and laughed. At one photo, Zelda giggled, "Oooooh there's you and Marin!"

It was a photo of a wide open beach, Marin clad in a blue bikini seated on Link's lap at the beach, his arms settled around her waist, their eyes sparkling. His lips were against her shoulder blade; she was in mid-laugh squirming away. The notation in the corner read: _Spring Break!_

A wry grin spread across Link's face and he shifted his position onto his side, tracing the edge of the photo. "That was our second year dating."

"Do you hear anything from Marin?" Zelda looked at the other photographs: more beach landscape shots, several pictures of the group in various states of exhaustion surfing and building sand castles and sleeping, sunburn reveals. She could practically feel the warmth coming off the pages.

Link shrugged. "Not really. I've been moving around too much to really keep in touch. She used to send me Christmas cards or text me pictures of the beach randomly. I think she's doing okay."

Hesitating, Zelda answered, "Well that's good. I really liked spending time with her. She was fun."

"Yeah," Link smiled before turning the pages and laughing at the next pages. "I think she always felt intimidated by Midna and you."

An incredulous laugh made it out of Zelda's chest as she finished her glass, "Why?! Was I that mean?"

The man on his side shook his head, clueless. "I don't know. She'd always ask if you guys were going to be there. She...I don't know, I remember her trying to leave early and never wanting to get in conversation." He took a long swig of his drink, matching Zelda before groaning and getting up. "Another drink?"

"Yes please!" Zelda called in a sing-song, still looking through the photos.

There was some clattering and the sound of the opening of a bottle, pouring, and then Link reentered, holding a full cup of the wine.

"Sorry, no more champagne." The cup was deposited in her hands. Link sank onto the sofa behind her, peering over her shoulder at the book. "Oh! That one. When was that taken?"

Zelda took a sip, relaxing her back onto the bottom of the couch. "Mmmmm, let's see...senior year?" Her fingertip tapped on the edge of the group photo. "It was before I got my teaching certificate, I think."

"No, no," Link shook his head, pointing at the coat he was wearing. "I had that jacket and hat around graduation."

Zelda frowned before pulling any memories from around that time. "Oh yeah." She turned the page. "Graduation! You're right. Look at us!" Her head felt light. Zelda fell into giggles, pulling the picture out of the sleeve and waving the picture in front of Link. From behind, he grabbed her hand to stop the movement. His laugh burst out.

It was a photo just after graduation. Everyone had been at a barbeque up at the ranch and Malon decorated a side of the house with banners and balloons. Zelda and Link were together, him holding her upright as she blew a party horn at his face, his hands reaching for the toy. She remembered the dress, a fun summery blue, while Link wore a green long cap and white t-shirt.

"We look like twerps. Although that hat was my favorite."

"You looked so cute with it on!" Zelda admitted, turning to check the photograph again, shaking off his hand, "Maybe I'll try to find you another one."

Out of the corner of his eye, she watched the hand hover for a moment before dropping to the armrest. Questioning, she gazed up.

On the couch, he seemed to be frozen. His right hand, the one that had been holding hers, was a mere breath away from her shoulder. She froze as their eyes met. His eyes were quiet and wide. They lowered to her lips.

Something inside of her flared in surprise and desire and embarrassment. She knew that look.

A swell of panic rose in her chest.

"UU-m," she stuttered, "I'm going to the bathroom. Do you need another drink?" She shot to her feet and motioned for the cup.

The trance holding Link seemed to break as she moved. One of his hands went to the back of his neck and he breathed, "Yeah, uh, sure." He wouldn't meet her eyes.

_Oh no. I screwed up again._

"No worries. I got it," Zelda hastily grabbed the nearly full mugs and slipped back down the hall, sighing as she entered the kitchen and deposited the cups before wandering into the downstairs bathroom.

She flicked the light on and shut the door with a soft click. After using the bathroom and washing her hands, she groaned thinking of her stupid escape, putting her head in her hands. Staring at the bathroom mirror, she noticed the bright scarlet flush in her cheeks. _Oh no_. Aghast, she rubbed her cheeks.

_What am I doing? _

Her heart pounded.

He was just a friend. She just wanted to see him and catch up. She didn't...she didn't still like him, right? After all that time being engaged to Ganondorf...no. He was Link. Her best friend…nothing could have happened between them then and certainly not now.

A little part of her squirmed.

Her heart ached. The last time this had happened...

_With the windows open, it was actually a nice night to sit in the truck by the lake. It was just them left in Hyrule City. Summer was fading and the leaves clattered and rustled outside in a quiet soundtrack. A loon called in the dying light, taking off as the sun began sinking behind the mountains._

_Zelda, dressed in her swimsuit top and short jeans with her feet on the passenger's dash, threw a surprised look to Link. "I'll miss you, doofus! Why would you say I won't?"_

_Across from her in the driver's seat and dressed in a plain white shirt and green swim trunks, Link shrugged, already reclined. He raised the seat and stated in an onerous tone, "Because you're officially going out with that dude. Honestly, he's-"_

"_Oh, Ganondorf's a marshmallow, Link! I told you, you'd like him if you just got to know him."_

_Link rolled his eyes. "I don't think so. I had that marketing class with him and he's an asshole. You...just seem smarter than him."_

"_You're just mad we don't spend as much time together anymore. But hey! You leave tomorrow. You're gonna be adventuring around Termina wooing the locals and writing all those articles and seeing so many fun things." Zelda put her feet down, throwing Link a severe glower. "If I don't hear from you every day, I'm going to think you took a wrong turn and fell off a cliff. I will be calling the authorities."_

"_I'll write, I promise," Link laughed, leaning on the wheel. His eyes flickered to hers. "You've got to promise me that you won't do anything stupid, princess."_

_The tension drew tight between them._

_Zelda leaned in, raising her eyebrows. "I never do anything stupid."_

_Link matched her and leaned in closer. "Because I'm usually there to save you."_

_They were a hair's breadth away._

"_Hmmm…" she whispered, looking up at him from under her eyelashes. "What can you save me from tonight?"_

_Link's eyes were drawn to her lips. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. A little voice inside of her insisted she lean forward; another voice chanted Ganondorf's name with too much guilt. Her mouth parted._

"_I won't save you tonight," Link abruptly breathed._

_He closed the distance, his sweet mouth on hers, pressing in, his hand coming to cradle the back of her head, fingers burying themselves into her tangled hair still wet from the lake. She eagerly kissed him back as her hand touched his in mild disbelief, eyes closing. Years of tension fell away and her stomach pleasantly rolled as he deepened the kiss, his teeth barely scoring her lower lip, his tongue soothing down the light nip. She nipped him back. A breath puffed out of her nose and she readjusted, wishing the truck didn't have a center console so she could scoot over closer to Link. Her free arm looped around his neck. One of his hands devilishly lowered to her hip, a finger slipping below the waistline of her pants. He pulled away for a split second to take a breath. Zelda opened her eyes, heart pounding, hand reaching out. She murmured Link's name as he drew back in and…_

_Link pulled away. _

_Zelda blinked. _

_The man across from her shook his head and he avoided her eyes. "Fuck. Zelda, you're dating Ganondorf. I can't...do this. I'm leaving tomorrow for Farore's sake." His shoulders shook._

"_Hey…" Something inside Zelda broke but she awkwardly placed a hand on Link's arm, freezing a little when he stiffened. "I-I'm sorry. I was joking and it got a little out of hand."_

_He sighed, readjusting the seat and turning the keys to start the truck with a loud rumble. "Let me take you home."_

The memory seemed to gloss over the awkward ride home and Zelda's cheerful insistence that it was a joke and that it wouldn't matter and that he just had to write her. She remembered the last look he gave her, full of despair and confusion and anger, before he waved goodbye and drove off into the night.

"He's a friend," she murmured. "Just a really nice, hot friend you've always kinda liked. Ugh. Get a hold of yourself."

Carefully, she took cold water and pressed it to her cheeks before drying it with the hand towel. She didn't look any different.

Grumbling, she turned and headed back to the kitchen. Through the huge panes of glass overlooking the backyard, she realized how high the snow drifts were getting. No doubt it was worse in the front. She hesitated.

She topped off the glasses and returned to the living room.

"Hey, it's bad outside."

Link had moved to the floor to continue looking through the photos. He didn't look up when she set the cups on the coffee table.

He shrugged, eyes flickering up. "It's okay. Dark's house is only like thirty minutes."

Irritation filled Zelda's mind and she put a hand on her hip, glaring at the back of his head. "Um, no. You are not allowed to drive in this." She turned to the hallway closet, already stuffed with coats, boots, and blankets. Dragging a huge blanket out, she ordered, "You will stay here on the couch. I promise I'll cook you breakfast in the morning."

As she flopped the blanket onto the couch, Link shot her a glance, gruffly arguing, "I honestly had it worse at Snowpeak in Termina."

Zelda should have let it go. Instead, the embarrassment flushed her cheeks and she took a deep draught of wine before tapping his shoulder, reminding, "You are not in Termina anymore. You are in my house and my decisions are final. You will stay here."

For a moment it seemed as if the man in front of her would protest. His shoulders clenched and he took a long drink of the wine, same as she had, but instead, he laughed.

"You keep ordering me around, princess." A small smile spread across his lips. "I'd forgotten what it was like to be bossed around. It's...nice."

The way his face fell erased any other thoughts Zelda had.

She sank onto the floor next to him. Carefully, she eyed him.

His body slumped as if the weight of the entire palace crushed down into his bones; his eyes were lowered, unseeing as he stared at the photo album.

"Link…" she asked, "Are you okay?"

His eyes snapped into focus as he turned to meet her eyes in surprise. "Yeah, sure."

A small pinprick of uncertainty stabbed at Zelda, but she answered as truthfully as she could manage, "I didn't mean to bring anything up, it's just...you haven't talked about the trip at all. It was supposed to be a big adventure about striking out into nature and meeting new people and...it's like...you seem…" she hesitated, "Lonely."

The word rose to her mind, growing more and more truthful as she watched Link avoid her gaze. He shrugged noncommittally before taking another long drink of wine and stretching out along the scratchy carpet.

He ran a hand through his hair before pillowing the other arm under his head. "I mean, it was an amazing trip. I got to meet with the mayor and all the different community leaders across the country, and the weather was so...difficult and a journey all at once. I miss Great Bay. That was an amazing place with all the blue water."

"Well, I know you studied abroad before this," Zelda commented. "Was the traveling fun?"

Link shifted. "My stipend only got me so far. It was easier to go on horseback for most of the time. It was so quiet. I mean, I like the quiet, but traveling alone was…" His brows knitted. "It was tough. But fine."

Zelda wrapped her arms around her legs. She bit her lip, flushed again, before she blurted, "Are you going to go back?" As Link's body stiffened and he opened his mouth, and she swiftly commented, "Tell me the truth. I don't want this, 'I'm fine' stuff. I know something's bothering you."

Link rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Sure."

"Hey," Zelda placed her empty wine glass on the coffee table and slunk onto the floor next to him, meeting his eyes in determination, "I care. It's so nice to see you. I missed you this whole time, Link."

From her position on the floor, his eyes seemed sharper. More clear.

She watched as they trailed to her lips again.

A quiver of excitement streaked down her spine, before she focused again. Gentle as she dared, she touched his arm. His gaze broke and turned to the point of contact.

Quiet, she asked, "Are you leaving again?"

He hesitated. She saw it fill every inch of his face and swamp his eyes.

"I-I'm not sure."

The silence fell, only broken by Naydra snorting before sitting up and shaking her entire body. She disapprovingly stared at the humans for a minute before trundling off to the water bowl, then slinking up the stairs, her nails clacking on the wood. Zelda heard the wood creak upstairs as the dog went into bed.

Link seemed to be listening too, because as soon as the noises faded, he agreed, "I'll sleep on the couch if it will make you feel better."

"It will."

"Okay, then."

Zelda took a deep breath, brushing her hair out through her fingertips.

Her best friend was only an arm's length away and the distance felt three times as vast, maybe even larger. From him discussing the trip, there was something different. He had left a cheerful adventurer with only a pack on his bag and a smile on his face. Now, here in front of her, he sat a changed man, eighteen months away in a foreign country making him lean and worn. He wouldn't tell her.

More than anything, she wished she could close the gap.

But maybe it wasn't the trip.

Maybe it was her.

The question bubbled to her lips.

She curled up her body along the floor next to his, hands gently clasping together, the carpet scratching against her cheek. Zelda's eyes met Link's. She outlined his lashes and the curve of his jaw. Tentatively, one finger reached out and played with a lock of his hair on the ground.

"Why didn't you write me back?"

The silence overwhelmed them for a minute, and Zelda lowered her eyes as she saw Link's brows crinkle in dismay as he turned to stare at the ceiling, arms coming over his head.

She sighed, "I just wanted to-"

"I didn't want to talk to you when you were dating Ganondorf. And then you got engaged and I...was crushed."

It was strange. Zelda saw Link bury his eyes in one crook of his elbow, avoiding her gaze. A seed of confusion dropped in her stomach. She laid a hand on his elbow. When she didn't speak and the silence stretched again, he cleared his throat and clarified, "That whole trip, I told myself I would honor your commitment to him and not say anything. But I couldn't _stand_ to see you with him. Farore, he kept sending out those email blasts with photos of the two of you at events and _Goddesses_! You looked...like a dream."

Zelda bit her lip, rolling away from Link to gaze at the ceiling too.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, "I just thought you were busy."

Link shifted and groaned, "No, _I'm_ sorry. I never told you how...I felt."

A very tiny smile appeared on Zelda's lips.

"Marrying him was almost the dumbest mistake I've ever made," she laughed.

Link must have heard her relaxed tone. Quietly, he asked, "Why...did you two ever get together? He never seemed like your type."

What a question. Memories flashed past Zelda's eyes: _Vera bringing Ganondorf to the apartment the first time and the awkward small talk they'd made, his deep and honest laugh when she told a dumb joke, Ganondorf presenting her with a diamond bracelet, posing for a photo on the front steps of his business in a slinky dress, watching the surreal boxing matches with him in the ring striking opponents, him offering her a whole bookcase on ethics and history, her father telling her he was such a strong candidate for mayor or even governor..._

She closed her eyes. "He was my type, for a minute. I guess…" she ran a hand through her hair, feeling the soft strands out to the ends before she sighed and let her arms fall. "We focused on different things. Of course we supported each other, but it just...got strained. We grew apart. He got more and more focused on his work and I got working on tenure requirements and we just...barely spent any time together. He finally told me that I didn't have to work and in the future, traveling with him to events would be a big requirement. I realized I didn't want that. I didn't want to be paraded around. And it was hard to keep that connection after all the time apart. Not like with you."

The final words slipped out before she could stop them, and to her surprise, she didn't mind. He deserved to know.

Link pushed himself up onto one arm, eyes drawing up to hers.

She sighed and glanced away. "I'm sorry, maybe too intense for-"

Link's hand deftly slipped under hers, drawing her up, holding their hands together and effectively silencing whatever rambling thought she'd tried to change the subject with. She still didn't look up and tried her best not to let her hand tremble. Slowly, his lips moved.

"Would...things have been different if I hadn't…"

The heat crept into Zelda's cheeks, flushing them a bright scarlet.

"Maybe I wanted you to come back and tell me it was real," Zelda whispered, her hand clenching a little in between his. "But I was so proud of you for leaving and I didn't want to mess that up." Her shoulders slumped. "I didn't want to mess us up. We're so...good together."

Despite her dejection, an incredulous smile had grown on Link's face. It was the sun finally shining from behind dark thunder clouds. He opened his hands to kiss her knuckles. The entire bottom of her heart dropped out watching his lips on her hand.

"I screwed up," he agreed, encircling her hand again. His eyes met hers, his brows smoothing. "And I almost just screwed up again." He hesitated, then asked so softly she almost didn't hear it, "Can I complicate our mess a little more?"

Zelda felt a wave of warmth and relief fill her entire body and she smiled, her eyes pricking with tears. A heavy breath left Link's mouth.

She leaned forward.

It was a simple press of their lips together, a mingling of their breath as he pressed his forehead to hers after they separated. Warmth filled her entire body. Zelda closed her eyes. Link pulled himself a little closer on the floor and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, squeezing in comfort. His lips brushed over her hair in another gentle kiss.

"Complication over," he announced.

A slow chuckle enticed Zelda to grin, then giggle at his stupid joke, pulling away enough to see his eyes. "I'm glad."

The sheer absurdity of his beaming face and the situation and all the memories pulling back in made Zelda start giggling uncontrollably, her voice ringing out in the empty room finally into a full laugh. Tears of happiness finally fell as she put her face in her hands.

"Link!" she managed, relieved, "What are we doing?! Kiss me again."

Another kiss, more serious this time, graced her cheek, then her lips, holding her there for a long moment, enough to stop the trembling giggles. She sighed into his mouth, feeling his hands brush her cheeks gently, cradling her head in his hands. He drew her in, soft, slow, and she felt the tendrils of fire wrap up her heart. When he released her, she wrapped her arms around him.

Shyly, she whispered, "I'm glad you're back." A distressing thought prompted a frown. "Wait, didn't you say you had another contract?"

He squeezed her arms lightly. "I mean, you did just give me a huge reason to stay."

"I'm not joking." She pulled away again, resituating herself to fully face him, pointedly staring at him.

With a shake of his head, he lifted both hands. "Neither am I. I'm supposed to finalize a book for them to publish, and then it's contract negotiations all over again. I could just not go back." He sighed, the smile still creeping onto his face. "I could stay here in Hyrule City."

He silenced whatever else she was going to protest with a swift kiss, hard and hungry. When he pulled back again, he seriously stated, "Zelda. I have always been happy when I'm with you. On the risk of further screwing this up, I would like to stay."

A little naughty thought popped into her head. She blinked, then held up her hand, gesturing to the upstairs.

"I do have another bedroom."

A wicked, very wicked glint in his eye made her shiver.

"Well, maybe we'll need a roommate."

The laugh burst out of her throat in a fit as she watched Link's face light up into a grin, pleased. She held his hand, pulling him in for another kiss, not tired of the feeling of them finally pressed together. Her heart slowed down in relief after being tense for so long. She hugged him.

"Link, I missed you. I'm so glad you're back." She pecked his cheek. "I might need a few days to think about you moving in. But it's definitely not a no."

He nodded, hair flopping every which way again, his blue eyes like stars. "You let me know." Hesitantly, he mused, "Maybe it's time I thought about my future. Settling in one place might be nice."

Zelda took a huge breath and her imagination soared: the two of them bent over the garden, flowers blooming in the spring; a real big bed for two instead of a sad mattress on the floor; kissing good morning over breakfast; even Link cuddling Naydra on the couch while they watched a movie. Link's presence could fit into her life.

A yawn suddenly made Zelda's eyes close. Link brushed her cheek with a small laugh.

"I promise I'm not even tired."

Link rolled his eyes. "I've heard that before. Why don't you go to bed?"

He got up, offering her a hand up. On her feet, she watched as he turned to the couch, throwing back the blanket and stretching his back out. The tiny couch would be very short compared to Link's height, Zelda realized.

A thought wiggled into her brain.

"Hey," she touched his fingers, "You're not sleeping on the couch tonight. Come sleep with me. But!" she flushed red as Link's mouth opened in surprise. "No funny business. You've gotta prove yourself a quality roommate."

Link held up his hands, eyes sparkling. "You may regret the offer. I've been told I snore."

"So does Naydra," Zelda whispered in delight, tapping her fingers together. Their voices echoed around the room in overlapping laughter, and somehow it didn't seem so empty. Zelda wearily stood and offered Link a hand up. "Come on." She held onto it a second longer than when he released it, squeezing before trudging to the bottom of the stairs. She heard him chuckle before heading into the bathroom.

Running upstairs, she changed as quickly as she could into a huge nightshirt and shorts before turning her attention to the bed. A lump breathed under the covers. Zelda peeled back blanket after blanket until finally, she found Naydra's ears poking out near the pillow. Gentle, Zelda petted her head, and the dog blearily opened her eyes before huffing and trying to nose her way back under the covers.

"Move, girl," Zelda wiggled into the center of the bed, leaving a large open spot for Link. Her fingers massaged the dog's face.

After a few minutes, Link's footsteps sounded coming up the stairs.

In the warm light, he came into the room without a shirt on, framed by the warm light of the hallway. Zelda held her breath at the sight of him. His feet brought him around the bed and he hesitated, his fingers tracing the edge of the thrown back sheet and blanket. His eyes met hers as a question lingered there.

Zelda patted the empty spot reassuringly.

Slow, so slow, Link sank into the mattress and put his head on the pillow, pulling up the sheets. Zelda slipped her arms under his warm, bare skin, slinking closer, feeling his arms fold tight around her. His personal scent entered her nostrils, and she snuggled further into him, taking a deep breath.

This felt right. It felt like home.

"I'm glad you didn't spend tonight alone," Zelda whispered, her lips brushing against his skin.

He squeezed her tight.

"Me too." A slight pause, then filled with a rush of warmth, "Happy Nayru's Eve, Zel."

Her toes curled in delight at her name on his breath.

"Happy Nayru's Eve, Link."

She let her heavy eyelids close as she nuzzled into Link, listening as his heartbeat slowed and feeling his limbs grow loose around her. She wanted to pinch herself.

Naydra slept without a care. The howling blizzard was a mere whisper outside. With a yawn, she let sleep take her.

_0_

_0_


End file.
